hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Forest!
Force ---- Join the new, limited-time Event, "Dragon's Forest"! Duration December 11 - 17 (Game Clock) Details 1. Complete the treasures and get a 3-star and 4-star card! Explore two Event Areas, "Dragon Forest" and "Dragon's Sacred Site"! Collect treasures "Magic Dragon's Horns" and "Evil Dragon's Horns" Treasures in these Areas! Complete the treasures to obtain cards with Speed Array LRi skills! Rare 3-star Cards on Completing Dragon's Horns! MAX Lv 60 / HP 5300 / ATK 3600 Skills: Pierce H 3-star: Tomkam, All-Seeing Smith M 3-star: Uzar, Manipulating Demon R 3-star: Dragon Wing Rare 4-star Cards on Completing Dragon's Horns! MAX Lv 70 / HP 6800 / ATK 5100 Skills: Array (LRi) H 4-star: Amuru, Dragon Killer M 4-star: Liaray, Red Defense Dragon R 4-star: Dragon Hunter This Event Area is open for a limited time (until December 17th, 23:59, Game Clock), so get moving! You would need to compete in DUELS to complete the treasures ! 2. Collect Hero Force and trade them for special items!! You can also get mysterious energy called "Hero Forces" in each floor. Bring Hero Forces to Dominio and he will give you special items in exchange! In order to obtain more Hero Forces, clear the "Dragon Forest" and "Dragon's Sacred Site" Areas to reach the third Event Area "Source of Force"! The final floor of "Source of Force" is a bonus area where you can clear multiple times! Collect as many Hero Forces as you can! Rare 5-star Cards for 22,500 Hero Force Pts.! MAX Lv 80 / HP 9800 / ATK 5700 Skills: Pierce Array(LRi) H 5-star: Vells, Dragon Defender M 5-star: Gadeau, Dragon Soul Thief R 5-star: Dragon Slayer '''Rare 5-star Cards for 70,000 Hero Force Pts.! MAX Lv 80 / HP 12000 / ATK 5800 Skills: Attack Bane Aura H 5-star: Alexander, Aurora Knight M 5-star: Goblin Arch-Knight R 5-star: Paladin Ogretron '''Ways to collect Hero Forces - Drop reward in HIT Stage 100 - 130pt - Clear reward in HIT Stage 100 - 300pt - Drop reward in MISS Stage 0pt - Drop reward in HIT Bonus Stage 140 - 700pt - Clear reward in HIT Bonus Stage 350 - 500pt - Win Magic Dragon's Horns in DUEL 200pt - Win Evil Dragon's Horns in DUEL 500pt - Reward in Tournament 500 - 20000pt 3. Tournament Event The durations of the following Tournaments have been extended from one to three days (48 hrs). The bonus time has also been extended to 12 hours! Take part in tournaments to win massive Hero Force! An Energy Drink can boost the points you earn by up to 5 times during the Bonus Time! Force Colosseum Force Lv 15 Force Lv 23 Players of Lv 30 and above are able to join the Leagues. For the schedule and rewards of tournaments, please tap the COMPETE button and see the Tournament List. ---- You can get Hero Force after you've completed "Magic Dragon's Horns" and "Evil Dragon's Horns" Treasure sets. BP consumption for duels will be halved after you've completed the Treasure sets! GOLD will not be awarded in duels after treasures' completion Hero Force must be traded by 23:59 on December 18th (Game Clock). ''' '''After that, your Hero Force will expire and be unusable in any future events. Category:Event Category:Hero Force